


When Hisoka's at your Door...

by Mercator



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Mild S&M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercator/pseuds/Mercator
Summary: You're a newbie hunter who gets to enjoy some fun, sexy time with Hisoka. Complete and utter smut, no apologies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You CAN Fuck Hisoka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412835) by [hihowareya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/hihowareya). 



> This is complete and utter smut with little to no plot but plenty of context. You've been warned. This fic was partially inspired by hihowareya's fantastic smut piece "You CAN Fuck Hisoka". I recommend you check it out if you haven't already. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:

You’re a relatively newbie Hunter who has been frequenting Heavens Arena to become stronger and increase your fighting ability. You’ve just won a great victory over a particularly fierce opponent, earning you access to the 100th floor and a room provided by the Arena. 

After getting your key card you excitedly take the elevator up to go check out your new living space. It’s even nicer than you imagined. A big picture window overlooking the city lights, a comfortable looking king sized bed, a two seater couch and a couple of easy chairs are in the corner. There’s even a small bar that appears well stocked despite its size. 

You’re just about to make yourself a well-deserved drink when there’s a knock at the door. Since you were so recently assigned this room and none of your friends know that you’re here you figure it must be the concierge with more towels or something. However upon opening the door you find a tall, well-muscled redheaded man casually leaning against the door frame. His flaming hair is held up at an impossible height and angle and there is a star and teardrop painted beneath his striking, yellow eyes. Eyes which are currently focused on you and narrowed in playful interest. A not completely unpleasant chill runs down your spine.

“Hisoka, what a surprise.” Although you’re actually quite pleased to see him you take pains to keep your face and voice neutral until you can discover why he’s come. “How did you find me?”

“Your aura of course. I know that you’re just learning Nen but you should work harder at masking your presence. Otherwise you never know just who might show up on your doorstep. ♣” He gives you a small smile that makes your stomach lurch in a very pleasant way. Leaning lazily against the doorframe Hisoka continues. “I came to congratulate you on a well fought match. Your victory was truly deserved. Tonight you again proved your great potential.”

“Thank you, how very….kind.” You’re still suspicious of his motives but you’ll never find out what he wants if you just leave him standing in the doorway. “Would you like to come in?”

“Why yes, thank you.”

You stand aside to let him pass and are treated to a close up view of a very defined shoulder and bicep. It has certainly been a while since the last time you were together but you remember every moment you were pinned under his firm, naked torso. His current presence and the stirred memories conjure heat and moisture between your thighs. God, you hope he’s back for more of the same. But with Hisoka you can never be sure of anything.

You turn back towards the bar. “I was just about to make myself a drink. Would you like something?”

“No, I didn’t come here for libations.” You hear his voice softly from the couch.

You place ice in a shaker and pour in some vodka. “Right. You came here to congratulate me. And nothing else?”

Suddenly his voice is coming from directly behind you. You’ve forgotten how fast he can move. “No. I also came here to fuck you, if you're so inclined. ♦”

You pause, startled by his bald and delicious phrasing. And although his words send what must be a visible tremor through your body, you’re determined to maintain your composure.

You set the shaker down and slowly turn to face him. “I just might happen to be so inclined,” tracing a finger from the base of his throat down his chest you look up into his eyes, “if you promise me something.”

“You should know that I don’t do promises. ♠” He looks away, immediately bored at the prospect and you suddenly worry that he’ll leave. You know what his attention span is like.

“Fine, no promises. An agreement then? I want 3 private training sessions with you.” You’ve been looking for a way to train with him for ages, but Hisoka is incredibly hard to find nonetheless to pin down. If you’re being honest with yourself you know that you’ll still gladly fuck him if he doesn’t agree to the training, you’re just hoping to sweeten the deal further.

“Oh. If that’s all then consider it done. ♥” He gives you a small smile but his eyes narrow and he comes closer until he’s leaning over you. “I look forward to making you sweat both within and outside the bedroom. ♦”

Before you can so much as congratulate yourself on your good luck Hisoka has crushed you to his chest and his tongue has begun to explore your mouth. You feel his massive hardness pressing against your thigh and the pressure only serves to make you wetter. Your hands find the back of his neck and you draw him even closer as you push your tongue between his lips. Hisoka pulls down at the neckline of your shirt and moves to kiss and suck your neck and shoulder. 

“Mmm…” you let a small moan escape and look for a way to remove his shirt. You wish he didn’t wear such complicated outfits. Pulling his overshirt up over his head you then manage to unzip the purple spandexy material beneath it and pull it down so that it rests at his hips, leaving him naked to the waist. You can’t help but assess the perfection of his torso and you run your hands down his well-defined stomach.

“Like what you see?” Hisoka murmurs in your ear in between sucking on your neck and jawline.

You’re too enthralled with his body to properly respond and just nod dumbly, although you don’t think he notices.

“I’m very sorry, but I can’t let you have all the fun ♣,” Hisoka drawls. And suddenly, like the best magic trick, you’re only in your bra and panties.

“Whaa--How?!” You stammer.

“Mmm, a magician never reveals his secrets.” And he’s already slipping his hands behind you to unhook your bra, sliding the straps down your arms. His warm mouth finds your nipples and you sigh in appreciation. He strokes them with his tongue and fingers for a while, rolling and teasing the already hardened buds. 

Quite suddenly Hisoka places his hands under your ass and lifts you up until you're sitting on the bar top. You wait as he carefully slides your panties down your hip and thighs, watching you with an intense and challenging gaze. You want him to rush, to hurry, to touch you, but he inches the silk fabric tentatively down your thighs and calves until they rest at your ankles. Then, with a single deft motion he rips the fabric and tears them off. You smirk at this contrariness but he’s already heading between your thighs.

With surprisingly gentle fingers you feel him explore between your lower lips. “Aren’t we the wet one? You’re positively dripping (y/n).♦” You can tell from his tone that he’s excited. 

Hisoka lowers his mouth and begins by running his tongue up and down your clit, searching through all of your folds. You cry out at the intense pleasure and grip hard at the underside of the bar top. Keeping his tongue in place Hisoka parts you with his hand, inserting first one, and then three fingers. You haven’t felt so full in a while and your pussy contracts around his digits. He begins to simultaneously lick and fuck you with his fingers and you feel as though you may fall apart.

You could easily come from this alone, but you know what you want and it’s a lot bigger than three fingers. 

“Hisoka, I, I need you. I want you inside me. Now.” You manage to say in between moans.

Hisoka gives a small sigh. “Always so impatient.” Suddenly, using the same trick as before, his pants and the spandex-like material are gone and he’s completed naked, only sporting a massive erection that is gently leaking at the tip. Unfortunately you’re not given enough time to admire the tableau in front of you. Lifting you up and off the bar Hisoka settles you around his hips so that he’s standing, holding you up with your legs wrapped around him. Looking down between you, your hands find and wrap around his cock. You gently smear the dribble of precum around the head with your thumb. Hisoka bites his lower lip and you're glad to see his reaction. You begin to pump his erection with your hands, starting slowly but gaining in speed and grip.

Hisoka’s hands tighten at your waist and he’s a little breathless, “If I wasn’t mistaken I thought I heard something about being inside of you. Now. ♥”

You give him a lascivious smile as he lifts your hips up and away from him. However the smile is replaced with an appreciative moan as he sinks deeply into you, all the way to the hilt. For a short time he pulls out his whole length and gently pushes back in. You think he’s giving you time to adjust to his size, which is actually quite considerate. The slow thrusts are agonizingly pleasurable and you find yourself emitting the tiniest sighs and groans with every small movement. Then Hisoka begins to thrust in earnest and you’re remembering that very first time he was inside you and that you’d never felt so full before in your life.

Still, while this feels amazing, and it’s almost everything you’ve ever wanted, you need something more. Suddenly your hand flies up and a resounding crack fills the room as your palm meets Hisoka’s face. He stops thrusting, golden eyes wide in surprise. You wait, hoping that you haven’t roused his blood lust. A small trickle of blood begins to seep from the corner of his mouth where you’ve opened a cut on his lip. Tilting his head to the side he brings his thumb up to inspect the cut. Seeing the blood Hisoka runs his tongue slowly and thoroughly over his lips, smearing the remainder. You can’t really explain why you find this action so erotic, even while you’re so tense waiting for his response. He gives you a small smile and surprises you with a look of perverse amusement. “If you wanted it rough (y/n), you only had to say so.”

You were expecting it, but the responding slap still catches you off guard, you hadn’t seen his hand move. Although just as loud, the blow is gentler than the one you dealt to him, you calculate it to be less than half the power of your own. The sting momentarily leaves you breathless. It’s exactly what you wanted, needed from him. You release a low moan of satisfaction and his cat-like smile broadens.

Suddenly he’s pulling out and spinning you around, roughly bending you forward until your hands find purchase on the ground. Mercilessly his cock plunges back into you from behind. His pace is much quicker now and slightly erratic, hands with long nails dig into your hips hard enough to leave a mark. A firm slap to your ass has you keening into the carpet. You can feel the heat building within you, the pleasure mounting and you know you’ll soon lose all control. But first--

“Hiso-Hisoka, please--”

“Hmm? What a naughty little toy you’ve been. And yet you still want more? ♣”

“Yes, yes, I want--” Before you can finish another slap stings across your left ass cheek causing your knees to buckle. Hisoka begins a barrage of periodic but firm slaps, and the sensation is almost more than you can handle. You unconsciously squeeze his cock in response and hear him moan deeply behind you. 

“Oh (y/n), you always did have the tightest little cunt. ♦” Leaning down over your back Hisoka slips his hand in between your legs to stroke your clit. With his other hand he grabs a fistfull of your right ass cheek and squeezes hard. The dual pain and pleasure spike, throwing you over the edge and you come hard, screaming his name into the carpet.

As you slowly come down, Hisoka pulls you back into his chest, supporting you in a surprisingly tender backwards embrace. You attempt to catch your breath, riding out the immediate aftermath of a stellar orgasm.

“My, my, that seemed exciting. But if I know my (y/n) she’s a greedy girl and I don’t think that just one will suffice. ♥” 

Still panting you turn your head to smile up at him. He knows you well. Plus you can feel his thick cock pressing into your lower back and you know he’s far from done with you.

Hisoka slowly pulls you back towards the bed, sits down on the edge, and immediately slides you into his lap and back onto his cock. Still facing away from him you release a contented sigh at being so filled once again. Hisoka starts out again slowly, almost gently, but it’s not long before he begins to slam his full length inside of you, returning to his earlier rhythm. At this more direct angle you can feel him brushing up against your g-spot, sending fiery shock waves of pleasure throughout your lower half. 

You have a greater range of motion in this position, and so begin to meet every thrust by grinding down into his lap. Hisoka responds by pushing your hair aside and biting you hard, just above your collarbone. You release a startled cry as the slight pain further builds your pleasure. You feel warmth and a trickle of movement at the bite location and think he might have broken the skin. The thought only excites you.

Hisoka has moved on to kissing and sucking on your neck as he gently sweeps your hair to the side, collecting it all in the palm of one hand. The fact that you’re unprepared makes it all the more exciting when he gives a strong yank to your locks, pulling your head back and maintaining the tension. Your startled yelp turns into a moan as the tingling sensation from your scalp mingles with the overwhelming power of each of his thrusts. You shamelessly begin to pant.

“You know,” Hisoka’s voice is by your ear sounding all too calm and collected, “after you won that battle tonight, every man in the arena wanted to fuck you, dominate you. They all wanted to shove their sad little cocks in and make you their own.” He gives a particularly vicious yank to your hair, making you gasp. “But I think, and just maybe my assumption is incorrect,” you feel, rather than see him smile, “that I’m the only one you could possibly have wanted inside you tonight. Tell me I’m wrong, (y/n)? ♠”

“You’re not--,” you do your best to speak, but between him driving so maddeningly deep into you and your head pulled back at such an angle it’s quite difficult. “--not, you’re not wrong!” 

“Mmm, that’s a good girl. That’s a very good girl. ♣” Hisoka murmurs and strokes your exposed neck with his free hand. You barely hear him though as the pleasure of it all has become too much. Everything below your waist has tensed, tightening in a delicious clasp around his thick cock. Sensations are magnified as your orgasm builds and builds. When the explosion occurs it’s even more intense than the first and you’re only able to shout unintelligible syllables as stars and non-existent shapes explode behind your eyelids. With your heart throbbing in your ears you wonder how you could possibly survive another.

Coming down from this one you begin to feel a bit dopey. But you’re offered absolutely no reprieve as Hisoka releases your hair, lifts you up and off his cock and throws you onto the bed. He positions himself on top of you, propped up on his forearms, and immediately recommences his rough pace. For the first time in awhile you’re facing each other, his eyes fixed directly on your face. Hisoka’s expression is shocking: he looks almost lost, overwhelmed even. His pupils are dilated and his lips quiver slightly, while his normally pale cheeks are flush with heightened color. It’s incredibly arousing to see him so undone. Since he had just seemed so in control maybe your orgasm was the cause? Slightly moved by this thought, you capture his face between your hands and thread your fingers through his fiery locks, all while lifting your hips up to meet his thrusts.

It doesn’t take very long for the pleasure to build again. Even though Hisoka has been pounding you for some time each stroke feels like it’s spreading you open anew, firing every nerve and receptor in your body. After two orgasms you’re even wetter than when you started and practically gush with every thrust. It’s so slick that you squeeze down hard to add more friction, causing Hisoka to close his eyes with a moan.

Gazing back down at you now, the smallest of smiles alights the magician’s lips. One of his hands moves slowly towards your face, stopping short of your chin to wrap around your throat. Almost imperceptibly Hisoka tightens his grip and suddenly it’s harder to breath. A thrill flashes through you and you give an audible gasp, more from desire than necessity. His grip tightens a little more and your restricted breathing forces everything into crystal clear focus. Each of his strokes is that much more intense, his face that much clearer in your vision.

With his grip still fastened around your neck Hisoka slides his thumb up past your chin and onto your lips. “Such...beautiful lips…♦” He smears his thumb roughly over them, occasionally dipping into your mouth so that the tip of your tongue meets to caress his fingertip. Some of Hisoka’s hair has shaken loose from its impossible heights to frame his face and you think he’s the beautiful one. He still looks lost, haunted even. His thrusting has become more erratic and the hand tightened around your throat has begun to twitch slightly. You can tell that he’s close, which is fortunate because you’re looking forward to having him join you this time.

Moment by moment the pleasure continues to gather until your pussy is practically vibrating with each stroke of Hisoka’s slick member. Digging your nails into his back you urge him on with heightened shouts, begging him not to stop. Just when you think you’ve reached the top the sensations continue to mount, spurred on by Hisoka’s slight constriction of your throat. You can feel the cliff looming near and quite suddenly you’re hurled over the edge, pussy spasming and every inch of your skin set aflame. With no awareness of what you say or do, you can only experience the intense reverberations of pleasure echoing through your body, riding it out until you’re wrung out and practically senseless beneath him.

You’ve just barely begun to come down when Hisoka pulls out. With wild eyes and a shout he is coming on your stomach. White, hot, liquid spouts rapidly from his tip as he continues to pump his cock with his right hand, milking his orgasm. With each pump he releases more and more until your stomach is striped white with his sticky seed. Exhausted, all you can do is enjoy the view.

When he’s done, Hisoka slowly collapses down onto the bed next to you. You’re both still panting and it’s some time before either of you can speak naturally.

“That was…….lovely. Quite the satisfying fuck.♥” Hisoka has turned his head to face you. You know that he’ll be leaving soon and that’s perfectly fine with you. You’re ready to sleep for days after such complete and utter ravishment. 

“Mmm. I’ll have to keep winning my matches if this is what I get.”

“That’s right, (y/n),” his golden eyes are once again playful slits. “Just wait to see what happens when you win the 200th floor. ♦”


End file.
